Guardian
See Also * Guardian List * Shard Fusion * Link Skills * Guardian Type Exclusive Guardians Ariel (Icon).png|Ariel|link=Ariel Apollo (Icon).png|Apollo|link=Apollo Arca (Icon).png|Arca|link=Arca Izaira (Icon).png|Izaira|link=Izaira Kirishima (Icon).png|Kirishima|link=Kirishima Olivia (Icon).png|Olivia|link=Olivia Poseidon (Icon).png|Poseidon|link=Poseidon Scarlet (Icon).png|Scarlet|link=Scarlet Shio (Icon).png|Shio|link=Shio Vanassa (Icon).png|Vanassa|link=Vanassa Vern (Icon).png|Vern|link=Vern Arelina (Icon).png|Arelina|link=Arelina Artemis (Icon).png|Artemis|link=Artemis Arun (Icon).png|Arun|link=Arun Balian (Icon).png|Balian|link=Balian Damian (Icon).png|Damian|link=Damian Eric (Icon).png|Eric|link=Eric Geralt (Icon).png|Geralt|link=Geralt Hantarou (Icon).png|Hantarou (TBA)|link=Hantarou Hina (Icon).png|Hina (TBA)|link=Hina Itzuma (Icon).png|Itzuma|link=Itzuma Kayla (Icon).png|Kayla|link=Kayla Kito (Icon).png|Kito|link=Kito Lucas (Icon).png|Lucas|link=Lucas Luka (Icon).png|Luka (TBA)|link=Luka Luna (Icon).png|Luna|link=Luna Myung (Icon).png|Myung (TBA)|link=Myung Nora (Icon).png|Nora|link=Nora Omitsu (Icon).png|Omitsu (TBA)|link=Omitsu Quin (Icon).png|Quin (TBA)|link=Quin Reimi (Icon).png|Reimi|link=Reimi Rika (Icon).png|Rika|link=Rika Ross (Icon).png|Ross|link=Ross Semira (Icon).png|Semira|link=Semira Sephina (Icon).png|Sephina (TBA)|link=Sephina Sophie (Icon).png|Sophie|link=Sophie Toshiro (Icon).png|Toshiro|link=Toshiro Trace (Icon).png|Trace|link=Trace Vesperia (Icon).png|Vesperia|link=Vesperia Xenon (Icon).png|Xenon (TBA)|link=Xenon Yuna (Icon).png|Yuna (TBA)|link=Yuna Hirayo (Icon).png|Hirayo|link=Hirayo Rosette (Icon).png|Rosette|link=Rosette Seira (Icon).png|Seira|link=Seira Sera (Icon).png|Sera|link=Sera Valna (Icon).png|Valna|link=Valna Zen (Icon).png|Zen|link=Zen Guardian Stats * Max HP '- Determines the MAX HP you have, If you have HP:300 then that means you have 300 HP in battle * '''ATK '-''' '''Determines the damage for physical attacks * '''MAG - Determines the damage for magical attacks * DEF - Determines how much damage you take from physical attacks * MDEF - Determines how much damage you take from magical attacks * AGI - Determines your turn order, (Eg: If you have 76 AGI,an enemy has 77 AGI & Your ally have 88 AGI the turn order will be Your Ally,Enemy & Then finally you) Guardian Rarity There are 5 Rarities in this game, Each rarity having their own sign to show their from that specific rarity. All guardians have the same level cap which is maxed at level 70, And to raise their star level is through Limit Breaking which increases their limit breaking star by 1 and level cap as well. Link Skills Link Skills are basically old abilities being made into a new one when a certain guardian is in your party for example: * When a certain guardian is in your party they will activate their Link Skill, Once they activated their Link Skill it'll be available to use. When Luna is in the party with Rosette her Rest Ability will be replaced and transformed into Beautiful Rest as a result of the Link Skill. Link Skills are not permanent when Luna is no longer in the party with Rosette, She will no longer will have Beautiful Rest but the default ability Rest. * Link Skills will change the name of the abilities and change the description of the ability for example: Rest (Before Link Skill) * Restore HP (100%) + Inflict Sleep (100%) to an ally Beautiful Rest (After Link Skill) (When in party with Luna) * Restore HP (100%) to an ally, Recovers the rest of allies HP (150 HP, 1.1x) Limit Breaking Every guardian has something known as Limit Breaking, Each time you limit break you unlock the next stage until Stage 5. Limit Breaking a Guardian will unlock special bonuses, Bonus Increase in Stats (Exclusive to the Guardian), Level Cap raised and much more Before limit breaking a guardian you need their required guardian shards,Elemental Shards or Respective Element Shards, Each rarity has a different amount of shards needed to limit break to the next stage Equipment Slots/Gear Type Every guardian has 3 Equipment Slots, Equipment Slots are basically to be able to equip Gear which you obtain. Every guardian will start out with 1 Gear slot while the other two is locked but as you gradually limit break the guardian you'll be able to unlock the other two equipment slots. Each guardian can equip only certain types of Weapon Gear, Some can only equip staffs while some can only equip Swords. There's a large variety of Weapon Gear. Look here if you want to see the list of gears: Gears Master Ability/Character Story Every guardian will have a master ability while only a handful of none limited UR Guardians have Character Story. Master Ability is basically unlocking a hidden potential for your guardians while Character Story is unlocking hidden stats Master Ability * Usually all guardians are keen to have this unlock as soon as possible as when you have it, the guardian play style. Master Abilities usually help their counterparts Lv 1 Passive and sometimes improve them. But on other times these master abilities are stand alone and won't help anyone but the guardian. * Having these Master Abilities is really important aspect of the guardian as you unlock a lot of potential for your guardian. Character Story * Unlike Master Abilities, Character Stories are only for a handful of none limited UR Guardians. * Can only be obtain when a guardian has a character story & have all 3 Episodes completed * Character Stories will tell a little bit about the guardians backstory. Upon completing all 3 episodes of a character story you will get a bonus * These bonus are usually getting bonus stats or permanent skill upgrades like Afis's Rose Charge Multiplier from 1.5x to 2x after completing the Character Story __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__